Kevin x Natsumi
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey everyone this story is awesome and I borrow my friend soul eater OC character and he's borrowing mine so it's a win win for everyone. Anyway enjoy the story.


**Hey everyone it's been a while since I made a fanfic but not to worry your little heads. This is going going to be awesome and I asked Thatdude15 permission if a could borrow his soul eater OC. Check it his stories for support follow/favorite him. **

Kevin was about to leave the class as well until Natsumi stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, Kevin can I ask you something?" She said walking over to him. Kevin turned around with a smile on his face. "Sure, what is it Natsumi?" He said giving his full attention to her. "I was wondering if I could stay over at your house." She said blushing a little. "Sure but is there a reason?" Kevin said with a raised eyebrow. "Damian is on a mission and he won't be back for a while." She said with a nervous voice. "Okay let's go" he said holding out his hand in front of her.

~when they got to the house~

"You live in a shrine?" Natsumi was confused and raised an eyebrow at Kevin. "This Mizuki's old house when her parents abandoned her and she have to move to her uncle house" he said opening the door. "Oh poor girl how old was she?" She said with an interest in her voice. "She was only six years old when that happened." He said taking off his shoes. "And speaking of Mizuki where she is?" Natsumi was wondering. Kevin went inside the living room and saw a note on the table. The note said 'Dear Kevin I'm on a mission I won't be back for a while' "That's explains it" He said to himself and gave the note to her. "Oh that's answered my question."Hey Natsumi want to play AC3?" He asked her while he put the game in his play station 3.

"Sure and I thought that Damian only play that game." She said taking the second controller from Kevin's hand. He laughed and said "He's not the only one who played the whole series of AC". The two of them sat on the couch and played for twenty five minutes. "You would make a good assassin" Kevin said. "Thanks" Natsumi said still focusing on the game. "Heh games like this Mizuki wouldn't last about a good twenty minutes". Natsumi started laughing as well and said "I'm guessing she would scream and throw the controller?" Kevin nodded his head. "I knew it!"

After they stop playing the game for a whole and laid back. "Hey Kevin what do you think about Mizuki?" Natsumi asked him. "To be honest she's shy around me and kid, she's strong, clever plus she acts a little weird whenever I get close to her?" He said while putting his hands behind his head. "Can I ask you something Natsumi?" He said eyeing her up and down. "Sure what is it Kevin?" He didn't say anything just pinned her down smirking at her and put his head near hers nearly kissing and said "you're really cute" Natsumi started to blush and kissed him with passion Kevin was a little shock but returned the favor the by kissing her neck which made her gasp a little. Kevin quickly snuck his hand under her shirt causing Natsumi to gasp he quickly snuck his tongue into her mouth carefully exploring every inch of it.

Natsumi took her turn to explore his mouth after several minutes of making out they both broke for air. He kisses along her jawline to her earlobe nibbling on it which made Natsumi giggle a little. "Look like I found the spot" Kevin said smiling down at her. "Your way better than Damian." "And your way much better than Mizuki she always try to fight it" "When she reaching her climax she want to scream but can't" Kevin said as he removes her shirt and then her bra. "Less talk, more action" Natsumi said yanking his necklace. His hand caressed Natsumi left breast and he moved lips to her right breast licking her nipples causing her to moan. She started kissing down his jawline the she moved toward his earlobe nibbling at it.

Then she moved down his neck until she found his soft spot causing him to groan. He moved his lips to her left breast sucking on it while caressing the right one causing Natsumi to moan. Kevin moved his hand down her pants and she helped him removes his boxers. Then all of a sudden Kevin started licking her down there and her whole body shivers. "Ah...no not there" Kevin ignored her and kept on going until she can't take it anymore.

"Ah ah! I can't take it I'm about to cum"

"Hold it in Natsumi"

Then out of the blue she felt Kevin's cock and with her gentle touch she could tell he was hard had a rock, Natsumi used her index finger to play with the tip. "If you keep on teasing me like that I'm going to cum."

"That goes the same to you." She said putting his cock in her mouth deep throating. Kevin was at the point to cum himself. Both of them came at the same time surprisingly they swallowed each other substance every last drop of it. Both of just looked at each other for a few minutes and just busted out laughing. "I can't believe you actually swallowed it" Kevin said trying to calm down from laughing. "Same here with you can we please clean this up" she said laughing as well. "Natsumi you go take a shower and I'll clean this mess up" he said putting his back on. "Okay and where's your bathroom" "walk down the hall to your left and the bathroom will be on your right" Kevin said pointing to the hall. Natsumi nodded her head and went to the bathroom with the given directions.

When she went inside she was stunned and shouted "MIZUKI HAVE A HOTSPRING IN HERE!?" She said walking back to Kevin who was cleaning the couch "what oh yeah I forgot to tell you that anyway take your time in there" Kevin said putting the pillows in the washer. "Okay". Natsumi went back and got inside the hot spring and just relax. Ten minutes went by and Natsumi got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her body and put her clothes back on. When saw Kevin he was already finish cleaning the couch and laid back thinking about something.

She went to the couch and say next to him with a smile on her face. "Had a nice bath?" He said looking at the window. "Yup and what you thinking about?" She said. "How to confess" he replied. "What your love Mizuki?" Natsumi added giving him a wink. "No that's another day but your close" she giggled and laid her head on his chest and said " what the point of confessing your love to me when I have to say three little words" she said sitting on lap and looking him in the eyes "those three little words would be?" He chuckled. "I love you" and just with that Kevin was speechless for a good five minutes and then replied "I love you too and if we were partners we could make a good team" Kevin said giving Natsumi a kiss on her forehead. "But weapon to weapon never tell what we did today to Mizuki or Damian got it" she said giving her a smirk. "Agreed". With that they went another round but this time Natsumi was on top of Kevin. "What you're going to take control this time?"

"No silly I'm going home"

"See ya later Kevin"

"Bye Natsumi"

Just like that Natsumi left the shrine and Mizuki came in. "Natsumi hey there" she said with a smile on her face. "Hey Mizuki you really shouldn't be shy around Kevin" Natsumi said giving a pat on the shoulder. "I know"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

**That's it's everyone hope you like it. Follow/favorite author bye :3**


End file.
